Watashi wa Kodawari Aishiteruyo: I'll Love You For Good
by fmaforever99
Summary: Just a stupid fanfic where each chapter is a total of one ship. Romance and all that stuff, mostly romance and action, maybe some comedy. Oh yeah! If you don't like, then hate anywhere but here! I've got better stuff to worry about!
1. Rangiku and Gin

**Watashi wa Kodawari Aishiteruyo: **

**I'll Love You For Good**

Wow. My first fanfic ever!

Every chapter will be a different ship, just so y'know. Warning: I do not own any characters, places, storylines, or even the story! Except for this fanfic!

Spoilers!

I: Gin and Rangiku

/_::_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"GIN!" the blonde-haired beauty yelled as her first love was dying in front of her. It was a true heartbreak. Possibly one that'll stay with her for all her life.

"No! Gin! Stay with me!" She kept yelling, even though she knew that the chances of this man staying with her this time was very small.

"You can't do this to me! Don't do this to me Gin! No! Stop leaving me behind without even a word of good-bye!" She yelled, surprising even herself as her true feelings came out. She didn't even know how long these feelings were with her, but all she knew was that the man she loved was going to leave her and never come back.

She began to cry as he began to say something. As if scared that the last words that she'd ever hear from him were going to be words that she wouldn't be able to handle. Not even in a million years.

"Rangiku, I'm sorry. I couldn't do it. I promised that you wouldn't cry anymore, and here I am. Dying pathetically as you cry over my useless self."

The man said, surprising the woman. 'What'd he just say?' the woman thought. 'Did he just... apologize?' "No Gin, you aren't useless! Not to me! Your everything to me!" She cried. 'Don't call yourself useless. Quit doing that! Quit doing stuff that I don't like!' She thought.

"Rangiku, it didn't work." the dying man said.

"Huh?" the weeping woman asked, confused.

"In the end, I couldn't take back what was stolen from you."

"What?" the woman asked, crying even more than she ever had.

"Ah, I knew it. I'm glad, that I said sorry." the man said before taking his final breath.

"Gin?" the woman asked. "Gin?! Gin!" the woman asked again, this time realizing the one thing that she never wanted to happen at all.

"No. No..no...no! No! Nooo!" she yelled. All that had happened was all so heart wrenching. Even more heart wrenching then when the man had left with his killer. All of it was truly heartbreaking.

She couldn't stop her tears at all. They just kept coming. They wouldn't stop at all. All the tears that the beautiful woman had been hiding all that time had finally come out, and they weren't ready to be stopped at all. Especially the tears of her aching heart.

Her chest grew tighter as her love had gradually grew colder. Her chest grew tighter with every minute that her love disappeared. Her head ached as she thought about this man no longer being apart of the universe. Her head and heart ached as she thought about Gin Ichimaru being nothing more than a memory.

[three hours later]

Upon hearing the news of Aizen's defeat, the honey-blonde found herself calming down. Soon her tears stopped coming out as she thought about her love's murderer finally being held accountable for all his wrong doings. And she hoped one of the many reasons why he would be arrested would be for all the pain that he had caused her, as she was one of the people who had the most scars.

She looked up to the sky and silently said an eternal thank you to Gin Ichimaru, her first and only love for at least forever.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_::_/

Well, that's the end of chapter one. For those who don't know what chapters this chapter was set in, please go to chapters 416 and 417.

I hope you liked it! And if you didn't, then Deal With It! I don't give a crap about your criticism about my story that I'm working hard on! In other words, if ya hatin' on my story, be a hater raider somewhere else! No one cares about your negative thoughts at all!


	2. Orihime and Ichigo: part I

Author Note: Yeah, that last one wasn't so good, but I hope this makes up for it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor the anime and manga. The fanfic does belong to me though!

Anyways! Yeah. This next chapter is part one out of I dunno. Part one is gonna start out as Orihime's point if view. Enjoy! (^-^)/

II: Orihime and Ichigo part I

/|::|\\\\\\\\\\\\\

*sigh* 'How can I help him?' I thought as I was looking at Kurosaki-kun.

It'd been months since the horror with Aizen. And Kurosaki-kun lost his powers. And no matter how hard he tried to hide it, it's pretty obvious to me and Sado-kun that Kurosaki-kun hasn't completely come to terms with it.

Now he's just trying to act like he's alright so he won't make us worry. But him acting like he's okay is making us worry.

"-ue! Hey! Inoue! Inoue!" I heard somebody yell my name.

"Huh?" I answered. I forgot I was in class!

"Pay attention Inoue! Anyway. As I was saying. We are going to be learning about World War II for the next four weeks. And all I can say is, partner up." The teacher said.

'Partners?! Maybe I can partner with Kurosaki-kun. Hehehe. As if. Quit daydreaming Orihime Inoue!' I thought. Yeah. He'd never ask me to be his partner! He'd probably ask Keigo-kun instead of me. And I would be Tatsuki's if she were here.

Tatsuki is at a tournament for her karate team for the rest of the week. So I basically have no partner.

"Inoue." Kurosaki-kun said, knocking me straight out of my fantasy world.

"Running of the bulls?!" I said out loud, causing many strange looks from my class.

"Wh-what?" Kurosaki said, kind of chuckling.

Boy, I felt embarrassed. Especially in front of him...

"Y-yes, Kurosaki-kun?" I asked, probably blushing.

"You need a partner?" He casually asked.

'OHMIGOD!' I thought. Now I'm positive. My face was purely red. I probably made a new shade of red.

"Inoue?" He asked, worried-like.

"Huh! Oh! Uh...y-y-yeah! Sure! Let's be p-p-partners! Eh-heh-heh!" I said.

'Oh great! Why am I panicking? I've talked to Kurosaki-kun billions of times!' I thought.

"Cool. Meet at your place then?" He asked.

*gasp!* 'Meet! At my house?! Alone?!' I began to panic even more. I've had others at my house alone with me many times. But for some reason, having Kurosaki-kun over made me feel weird for some reason. And I kinda liked it.

"O-okay!" I said, hoping that I didn't sound overly-excited or anything like that.

"Okay. Bye then." He said to me.

"Y-yeah!" I said back.

Wooow~! I was gonna be alone with Kurosaki-kun for the next four weeks!

/|::|\\\\\\\\\\\

Well, that could've turned out better. Oh well, I didn't really have any good material anyways and I had to chose between IchiHime and IchiRuki.

A big thanks to HotBurningMoka14! She helped me decide on the canon ship! Yeah!

Well, fmaforever99 is OUTTIE!

(PARTY HARD LIKE A BOSS!)


	3. Orhime and Ichigo: part II

**Author note: I apologize for the short chapters. I will work on making them longer! Anyways! So that last chapter could've been better, and I apologize for those of you who've read the guideline characters and read the first chapter and then waited days for an IchiHime chapter to come out. I had some trouble with posting a new chapter. -_-''''' **

**Anywho! This chapter is on Ichigo's point of view (finally)! Enjoy (if you can...|||||||||||||) **

III: Orihime and Ichigo part II

/|::|\\\\\\\\\\

_Ask her out already, king! _said the annoying voice that isn't my conscience.

'Why the hell should I ask HER out?' I mentally yelled back at my inner hollow, who somehow managed to stay in my head while old man Zangetsu and Tensa were forced to leave.

_Because you like her. It's pretty obvious to anyone who has a brain._ He said back to me.

'Are you suggesting that I'm brainless?!' I argued back. I am not brainless! I have better grades than Mizuiro!

_THAT, and that your totally oblivious to the fact that she loves you and you like her. My advice, grow a freaking pair and realize some stuff about yourself! _He scolded me. Wow. A hollow being able to scold. Never thought that could happen in a million years. I wonder if shinigami could stay alive that long...

"Inoue!" My teacher yelled. Thank GOD she didn't notice I wasn't paying attention!

"Huh?!" she yelled. I couldn't help but put on a little smile.

'Man, Inoue can be funny sometimes.' I thought. 'Wait! What?! She's your friend Kurosaki! You can't think that about your friends!' I mentally scolded myself.

_Sure you can. After all, you like her._ HE told me. God, he was annoying!

'I don't like her like that!' I yelled back, in my head. 'She's just a friend.' I thought back.

_So was Rukia, and you let her go. Man! Your dreams are weird! Last night you kissed Rukia and then she disappeared, like a leaf in the wind. _He said back.

Okay, maybe I was in love with Rukia a little bit. Now she's gone, and now I finally don't have to bother with all that shinigami crap.

"Pay attention, Inoue. We are going to be learning about World War II for the next four weeks. And all I can say is, partner up." The teacher said to Inoue.

'Partners? Well, I guess asking her wouldn't be so bad...' I thought.

_Bingo_.

'Huh?'

_Ask her to be your partner. _

'Why?'

_You wanted to, didn't you? _

'Good point.'

_Good. Now, go over there and ask that hottie out! _

'Watch it.'

_Ooh! Jealous? _

'No!'

_Sure. Whatever. _

'...Well, here goes nothing.' I thought as I started walking to Inoue, kinda nervously. I hope it wasn't noticeable.

"Inoue." I said, very nervously, but somehow I managed to keep it under control.

"Running of the bulls?!" She asked loudly, causing many strange looks from fellow classmates.

"Wh-what?" I asked, chuckling. 'Haha that was pretty funny.'

"Y-yes, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked, blushing for some reason. It was kinda cute.

"You need a partner?" I asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. And it worked. Well, at least I'm hoping it did.

Her face turned red. Pretty cute. But now she just spaced out.

'What the hell? Isn't that a little rude?' I thought.

"Inoue?" I asked, a little worried.

"Huh? Oh! Uh...y-y-yeah! Sure! Let's be p-p-partners! Eh-heh-heh!"" she said, kind of nervously.

"Cool. Meet at your place then?" I asked.

_Nice! You've asked her out! _

'Shut up! I only asked her because she looked lonely and I need to ask her a question.' I thought back angrily.

_De Nile._

'What was that?!'

_De Nile is the longest river in the world. _

'...'

"O-okay!" She said, really excitedly, maybe a little overly excited...

"Okay. Bye then." I said to her, and walked away.

"Y-yeah." she said.

_Wow. Your gonna be home alone with the hottest girl in the whole school. For four weeks also! Good job! I congratulate you! _

'Shut up. She's only a friend, and it's only for a school project.'

_Sure. Well, schools out! Where'd'ya wanna go? _

'Away from you.'

_Hey, the feelings mutual. _

\\\\\\\\|::|/

**AN: Well! I had no inspiration for anything new so I just put the last chapter in Ichigo's point of view. That could've been better though! Well, I'm outtie! *peace sign***


	4. Rukia: part I

**AN: Well, I need a break from IchiHime! Man! I love the ship, but I need a break! **

**Anyways! This chapter will be a strictly Rukia chapter! Well, at least in her point of view. No romance with Byakuya or Renji though! So WARNING!**

**Well, enjoy (If you seriously can!) **

**IV: Rukia: part I**

\\\\\\\\|::|/

_"Rukia!" The strawberry yelled for me. _

_"Ichigo!" I yelled back to my strawberry, yes, mine. _

"Rukia! Rukia! RUKIA!"

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed and punched whoever just woke me up square in the face. After I sat up and saw whom it was that I punched, I realized that it was a terrible mistake.

"N-nii-sama!" I screamed in horror as I saw my nii-sama rubbing his cheek.

"A-are you alright?!" I asked, very concerned. Concerned? Why shouldn't I be? I just punched my nii-sama!

"I was about to ask you that." nii-sama said, with no hesitation whatsoever. That's nii-sama for you. If I didn't have such a high respect for him, and if he wasn't my nii-sama, I probably would've fallen for him. But, he's not like a certain someone whom I've fallen for...

"Why were you gonna ask if I was alright, nii-sama?" I asked. Hey! It was rare to have nii-sama be worried over something.

"While I was walking around the manor, I overheard you mumbling Ichigo Kurosaki's name. So I decided to try and wake you, which I won't anymore, seeing as how that was a mistake." Nii-sama said.

'Oh god! I was uttering his name while sleeping?! What was I dreaming of?!'

I felt my face grow warm as nii-sama looked at me with concern? Yeah, nii-sama being concerned was definitely strange...

"Rukia?"

"C-can I go to the world of the living for a little, nii-sama?!" I asked, very quickly, and before I could even think. Suddenly my face grew warmer. Oh how embarrassing!

"..." He didn't say anything. Nii-sama didn't say one damn thing to my question. Even though it's been months since I last saw Ichigo and was missing him like crazy. Nii-sama wouldn't allow it.

"Gomenesai!" I said abruptly and bowed. Man, this was so embarrassing! To be a _shinigami_ from a noble clan, whom is missing a _human_ so much that it hurts to not be able to see him again.

But I couldn't help it. I had fallen for Ichigo. I couldn't help it though. After all, Ichigo was handsome, determined, and always saved his friends. I'll never forget how I fell for him as he came to the execution and saved me. What girl wouldn't fall for that?

||||||~::~||||||

"Rukia!" my childhood friend called.

"Hey Renji." I said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"I dunno." I said back to him. "You ever wanna make any trips to the world of the living and see how Ichigo's doing?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not all the time. We owe him a lot though." Renji said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

It's true. Everyone in the world owed Ichigo for what he had done. He saved us all after all. We were forever in his debt.

I felt bad for him. Losing all his reiatsu, thus losing his way to see Soul Society. I knew how that felt, but we changed each other's lives. I don't even know how I'm managing to keep it straight without him. I wonder how he's doing...

**AN: That is the end of my Rukia chapter, but that won't be the only one! Oh no! I do not think that'll be it! **

**So yeah, to be honest, I'm not too big on romance. *grimace* I'm hoping that I can bring in some epic violence in soon. Hopefully sooner! **

**I'm out! *peace sign***


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm still hoping that violence will make it into this. I'd be a very lost girl if I had none.  
Anywho! So...I hope you enjoy my not-so-good chapter if you can! :P  
Oh yeah, sorry for that agonizingly long wait (I write these at midnight with no inspiration whatsoever!).**  
_V: Orihime and Ichigo: part III_  
\\\\\\\|::|/

'Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!' I thought to myself.

"Why're you so nervous Orihime Inoue?!" I yelled.

Not five minutes ago, Ichigo called me and asked what time to meet. And now I'm a nervous wreck! It is 17:28, and in 22, no!, 21 minutes, Ichigo and I would be all alone!

-Woohoo! Yes! Text Message!-  
"HOLY BANANAS!" I yelled.

'Oh...it's just my phone...hah! So glad it was only that!' I thought.

'Oh, it's from Tatsuki. I wonder what it says. Oh well, better to check it later.' I think to myself.

I looked around the place for at least the fifteenth time to make sure that it's in tip top shape so Kurosaki-kun wouldn't come to a messy place.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door, so I checked.

'Eep!' I thought. 'It's him! It's really him!'

"H-hi K-Kurosaki-k-kun!" I said, nervously as ever.

"Hey Inoue." He said back, followed by a usual sense of nervous into me.

"C-come right in!" I blabbered like an idiot.

'Oh god! You sound like an idiot! Stupid! Stupid!' I thought angrily to myself.

He walked right in. He had some weird stuff with him also.

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound like an even bigger idiot than I already did.

"Yeah?" He answered back.

"What's all that stuff for?" I asked.

"The project." He said back to me.

I felt myself blush even more.

'YOU IDIOT! OF COURSE IT'S FOR THE PROJECT!' I thought angrily to myself.

"Inoue?" Kurosaki-kun said, sounding concerned.

"Huh?" I looked at him, feeling my face redden. "Oh! Sorry! My mind was... somewhere... else..." I said, filled with none other than embarrassment. Why couldn't I keep my cool with him?

"C-come in..." I stammered nervously, gesturing for him to come inside. Much to my thankfulness, he entered.

'We're actually alone...' I thought. My face still felt warm of the thought that it was just the two of us. A teenage boy and a teenage girl alone under the same roof with no authority.

'What's he gonna do?' I thought, suddenly feeling sad.

I wasn't Kuchiki-chan. I knew about their feelings for each other, and I was jealous of her. Feeling jealous made me feel guilty. She was herself, and herself is what Kurosaki-kun would've preferred over dumb, little me.

She could make him feel better when he was in a funk while I just sat back and watched his world crumble. He needs her the most now. I was concerned for him, and yet... I can't trip him out of it as easily as she would be able to. I was clearly inferior towards her yet... I'm able to enjoy her being gone so I can get the upper hand. I'm despicable.

I felt my eyes water at the horrible, awful thought. Why shouldn't I be able to enjoy my time with him? Tatsuki is always encouraging me! And Kuchiki-chan... I wouldn't be able to tell her...

"Inoue!" Kurosaki-kun asked from the kitchen, startling me out of my thoughts. I quickly wiped my eyes and put on my smile. I wasn't gonna trouble him with my lingering feelings of jealousy. He was already troubled...

I walked into the kitchen and saw everything set out on the table. I was surprised when I suddenly realized, I had no idea whatsoever what we were supposed to he doing!

/|::|\\\\\\\\\\  
**AN: Finally! After so long! Hope you liked (despite the initial crappiness of it...)! And I seriously do apologize for the wait! With school, friends, family, and dealing with idiots who diss on anime and manga, yeah... Plus I'm moving soon, so don't be surprised if you must wait for another long wait.  
So until next time, Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
